Pictures 3
by bell black 12
Summary: Ein alter Oneshot von mir über Cedric Diggory und Lavender Brown spielt im dritten Teil.


Ein alter Oneshot den ich wieder ausgegraben hab und ja vielleicht will ihn jemand Lesen. Cedric Diggory und Lavender Brown.

Cedric war der ganze Stolz des Hauses Hufflepuffs und so hatte er sich nicht gewundert, dass er dieses Jahr zum Vertrauenschüler erklärt wurde.

Es war nämlich vollkommen klar gewesen und war auch Stolz auf sich sein Problem war aber das auf ihm ein riesen Druck lastete.

Sollte er doch den Ruf der Hufflepuffs aufbessern oder wie die Schüler aus den anderen Häusern gerne sein Haus bezeichneten das Loser Haus.

Mittlerweile war Cedric daran gewöhnt, da es schon sein fünftes Jahr war, aber es fühlte sich für ihn an wie eine Schlinge um den Hals.

Cedric hing weiter in seinen Gedanken während seines Kontrollgangs als Vertrauensschüler, unbewusst strich er sich über die Haare sowie er es immer tat wenn er nervös war und hing seinen Gedanken weiter nach, er fragte sich warum er damals den Sprechenden Hut anbettelte das er nach Hufflepuff kam, obwohl der Hut ihn eigentlich nach Ravenclaw schicken wollte.

Und dann fiel es ihm wieder ein der Grund war sein Vater.

Er war ein netter Mensch und Cedric konnte sich eigentlich keinen besseren Vorstellen wäre da nicht dieser verdammte Druck, den dieser immer machte. Cedric musste immer perfekt sein, perfekte Noten, perfektes Aussehen, perfektes Verhalten und wenn er dann doch mal etwas falsch machte, schaute sein Vater ihn immer so enttäuscht an. Und die konnte Cedric noch nie gut ertragen, aber nach dem Tod seiner Mutter als er sieben war, hatte sich dies noch verschlimmert.

Seine Mutter, hatte seinen Vater immer bremsen können, aber nach ihrem Tod musste er den ganzem unbewussten Druck seines Vaters alleine standhalten und zu eben diesem gehörte das ein Diggory unter allen Umständen nach Hufflepuff, gehört.

Cedric wollte sich schon wieder auf den Weg in seinem Gemeinschaftraum machen als jemand ihn, ihn rein rannte , er besah sich die Person die auf den Boden gefallen war half ihr auf und sagte dann lächelnd zu der blondhaarigen Gryffindor

„Lavender, dir ist schon klar das ich dir jetzt Punkte abziehen muss , oder?"

Die angesprochene nickte und sagte dann „Klar mein bester Freund Schrägstrich Vertrauensschüler, aber ich brauche, deine Hilfe!"

Cedric nickte und meinte daraufhin „Gerne aber Punkte muss ich dir abziehen".

Lavender nickte grimmig und Cedric sagte

„Null Punkte Abzug von Gryffindor".

Die blondhaarige schlug ihm erleichtert auf den Hinterkopf und sagte „ Du Arsch, ich hab dir das ehrlich geglaubt".

Cedric fing an zu grinsen und erwiderte „ Das solltest du ja auch. Aber egal. Wobei benötigst du meine Hilfe"?

Lavender wurde kurz rot und sagte dann mutig wie eine Gryffindor es nur konnte „ Kannstdumitmirküssenüben", sie atmete erleichtert aus da sie die frage gestellt hatte, aber Cedric der bei dieser Redegeschwindigkeit absolut nicht verstanden hatte, fragte sie ob sie das noch einmal wiederholen könnte. Lavender nickte schaute ihre Füße an und fragte dann noch einmal „ Kannst du bitte mit mir Küssen üben?".

Cedric fing an zu grinsen und fragte „Für wenn übst du denn"?

Lavender schaute ihn an und sagte nur „Das erfährst du noch früh genug".

Cedric nickte und meinte „Okay aber nur weil ich dir noch was schulde"!

Lavender zog Cedric hinter einen der Wandvorhänge und küsste ich zärtlich, die beiden verloren sich in dem Kuss uns als sie ihn beendeten sagte Cedric „Und warum musstest du das üben? Das war perfekt, wenn ich dir dafür eine Note geben müsste hättest du ein Ohnegleichen"!

Lavender grinste und meinte süffisant „Na das muss ich dann meiner Mutter, schreiben ein Ohnegleichen".

Cedric wurde rot und meinte „Lass das mal besser dein Vater tötet mich dann, aber komm ich bring dich zu deinem Gemeinschaftsraum".

Doch unterwegs trafen die beiden mit ihrem Glück auf Mrs. Norris, und Cedric der nicht wollte das Lavender Ärger bekam lief mit ihr einem Gang entlang. Und dabei dachte er nur das er einem Raum brauchte der ihn und Lavender retten würde.

Auf einmal kam wie aus dem nicht eine Tür und erleichtert und ohne Nachzudenken rannten die beiden in den Raum.

Der Raum sah aus wie ein Gemeinschaftsraum, der einzige Unterschied war das der Raum farblich neutral gehalten wurde Cremefarben und das es nur ein großes Sofa und davor einen Tisch gab, auf dem ein Buch lag.

Die zwei setzten sich auf das Sofa und schauten sich das Buch gespannt an nur um festzustellen das das, das Buch ein Bilderalbum war und voll mit Bildern von ihnen war.

Sie durchlebten noch einmal die schönsten Momente ihrer Kindheit, aber auch die schweren gemeinsamen Zeiten, ein Foto zeigte Lavender wie sie Cedric tröstete, nachdem dieser erfuhr das seine Mutter gestorben war und ein anderes zeigte die beiden, bei ihrer Kinderhochzeit.

Und dann kamen sie zu dem letzten Bild und das zeigte die beiden küssend, die beiden liefen rot an und als Cedric das Album schleißen wollte berührte seine Hand kurz die von Lavender, die zwei sahen sich kurz an und küssten sich dann.

Und nachdem dieser Kuss beendet war sagte Cedric „Lavender, ich liebe dich". Lavender grinste und antwortete nur „Ich liebe dich auch, na da hat mein Plan wohl funktioniert".

Cedric fing an zu lachen und sagte nur „ Natürlich deine Pläne klappen immer".

Und so kam Hogwarts Traumpaar zusammen.


End file.
